Midnight Moon
by SailorSapphire917
Summary: What happens when Bella runs off with Jacob and Edward is left alone? What happens when Usagi finds out that Mamoru was killed by Queen Barryll? The story of two broken souls uniting to heal their broken hearts.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hello World of Fanfiction! This is my first story and I will try to update at once every two weeks or so. Please leave me some suggestions and reviews (Be critical and honest-I can take it) Thanks!**

***DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR SAILOR MOON***

**EPOV**

_*Flashback*_

"_Edward , I'm so sorry. I- I never meant for this to happen but I don't belong wit you. It's him. It's always been him." she cried out. _

_I nearly choked from her words but, I knew she was right- I didn't deserve her love. _

_I left her before so she could live a normal life but I came back when I had heard the news of her apparent "death" from Rosalie. I will never forgive myself for what I have done to her- to us. _

_She deserves better than me. Someone who will mend her wounds and catch her when she falls. _

_I'm the one who broke her and let her fall._

"_Ssh, ssh, no tears Bella. It's okay. I'm fine." I heard myself say-what blasphemy. I had no reason to live now. I would let her believe I was all right but I would ask the Volturi to kill me when she eventually forgot me. But, at this moment, I wanted her to know that I loved her enough to let her go._

"_You won't have to remember me. I just want you to be happy." I reassured her. She sobbed and gave me one last embrace as she whispered, "Thank you…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I remember it like it was yesterday-the tears, the apologies, the lies, the hurt. It all filled me until there was nothing left in my heart to break. The pieces-sharp and jagged-would never be put together again as if some sort of jigsaw puzzle that was missing it pieces, which could be exactly be the same concept.

My heart belonged to My Bella-she took some of it and will never ever be brought back. The rest was broken.

**UPOV**

Mamoru, My love, My heart. Gone…destroyed by the evil, cruel, twisted, heartless Queen Barryll. I felt as if my heart had stopped beating and would never start again. The look on his face- of just pure love as he died in my arms…Well, sort of.

See, he was on his way to America for college when _SHE _destroyed the plane while it was over the ocean- it killed everyone including Mamoru.

His spirit visited me before he left for the Other World. He told me what happened and that he loved me. He told me that he would always love me no matter what-that he would always want me to be happy. We embraced one final time as he slowly faded from my grasp.

I cried for hours. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Everything I did for three months reminded me of _him. I couldn't even bare to say his name anymore._


	2. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Sailor Moon or Twilight!**

**UPOV**

I Heard the all too familiar _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Of my alarm clock and all I could think was "Wow, I have _never _been this rested before! Today's going to be a good day"

I haven't slept well for the past three months since Mamoru's death. My dreams have been constantly plagued by nightmares about plane crashes, falling extreme heights, and worst of all, trapped in total darkness but last night, I dreamed something unusual. I dreamed about a strange bronze-haired boy with dark black eyes. All that had happened was that I was walking through the woods when I found this strange boy sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down. He looked up at me and looked upset as if he had been crying but there were no traces of any kind of tears being shed as he whispered "Let go…"

I stretched my arms and legs out as I turned my alarm off, almost shoving Luna to the floor.

"Usagi!" she cried out.

"Sorry Luna!" I offered.

"No, no, not that-last night you didn't scream or kick! Did you have a nightmare at all?"

I thought of the strange boy. He didn't seem too frightening so I shook my head.

"You mumbled 'Let go' about a dozen times though. Hmmm…well maybe I was imagining things. You should start getting ready for school!" Luna says.

I figured I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Luna, about the boy.

Luna's my cat by the way. She was my closest friend and servant when I lived on the Moon. She's mostly black save for the crescent moon on her forehead signifying her as a servant to the Kingdom of the Moon.

I showered using my favorite strawberry shampoo, got dressed in my uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

My "parents" had already left for work and my "brother" had already left for school, so I make a breakfast of cold milk and cereal.

The reason I say "parents" and "brother" is because they're not my real family. My entire family is dead after the recent war between the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse. I was sent by my real mother, Queen Serenity to Earth when the war broke out. The only survivors from the Moon Kingdom to escape to Earth are my best friends/Sailor Senshi, each a princess of their they're own planets*, my cat Luna and Mina's cat Artemis, and Mamoru, who was the Prince of the Earth.

My "family" adopted me when I was very young and I had always believed they were my family until one day I found Luna and she told me the whole story about the Sailor Senshi, the Moon Kingdom, the Nega-verse, and my true identity as Sailor Moon, protector of truth, love, and justice.

I finish my cold, lumpy mush that had once been cereal and go upstairs to brush my hair, get my bag and put on my crystal heart locket then leave for school with Luna.

As I walk to school, I meet up with my friends and I hear Amy and Lita talking about some biology test and I don't pay much attention until I hear Lita:

"Yeah, I'm way tired because I spent four hours studying for it."

"Really? I thought you would've studied more considering it's our third quarter exam."

Uh oh…

"WHAT! WE HAVE A QUARTER EXAM TODAY?" I shout.

"YES!" all my friends reply in unison.

Damn…

I hear Rei- "What's the matter Meatball-Head? Didn't study?" she says in a teasing tone.

Mina-"Come _on_ Usagi! You're supposed to be the leader! I know you're going through a tough time and all but that's no excuse to slack off!:

Lita-"Wow, major screw-up on your part, Usagi…"

And Amy just shakes her head.

I break down and start bawling my eyes out.

My friends try to comfort me but it just makes me cry harder and snot all over myself until I hear Rei say: "Hey, uh, Usagi, if it makes you feel any better, you looked better than you have in the past three months before you found out about the exam…you actually looked _cheerful_."

I cheered up a bit and stopped snotting all over myself.

"Thanks Rei."

"Anytime Meatball-Head."

We all walk to school making fun of how much of a mess I am and I feel more like I did when I woke up this morning.

"See you guys later!" I say as I head toward homeroom.

The day passes quickly as I get compliments about how my hair looks pretty today and how I look happier than I have these past few months. They all think that my boyfriend died in a terrible motorcycle accident so they all had sympathy for me when the rumor got around.

I entered Biology and all I could think was "Whoa…"

**A/N: Phew! Long chapter! Leave me reviews about what you think Usagi saw in Bio and I might take some into consideration! Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been away and I've been really busy. I do try to update when I can but sometimes the real world calls. A BIG THANKS to LeadroftheEmoPenguins for being my mentor/beta/best friend! Check out her stories on my behalf as a thanks to her. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight or Sailor Moon. (I know, sad isn't it?)***

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Japan. That's where I left for. The farthest I could be while still be close enough to be back if something were to happen to my Bella. _My Bella…NO! She's not yours anymore! She doesn't want you!_

I mentally shook myself.

I had always been fond the way the crowded, busy streets of the city turned into small, quite towns in matter of miles. What I particularly was fond of is the cherry blossom trees-I always found the delicate flowers so calming in their pristine white and blush pink petals; the fragrance so pungent it could make you forget about all your problems with a single whiff.

I only wished I had had someway to be there sooner instead of that dark, overcrowded waiting area of Seattle International. I tried to drown out all the voices in my head by listening a continual repeat of Yiruma's "Time Forgets".

As I was moving my fingers along to the melodies of the classical piano piece, I heard the overhead speaker: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are very sorry but unfortunately, there will be some delays in all flights as our airline is experiencing some difficulties in our aircrafts' mechanics. Thank you for flying OTMA!"

_OTMA-Is that what they call it? I would have thought for sure they would have used the entire airline's name: Over The Moon Airlines…Oh well._

I listened in to one woman talking to her husband over the phone-

"…crash over the Pacific Ocean on a flight from Tokyo to New York. The news says no one survived and no one knows how it crashed."

"That's awful! All those people…"

I guessed that there had been an engine failure in the airplane. A single, careless mistake caused the deaths of some many innocent people…

"_Don't." she whispered. "Don't do this."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

My mistake almost caused the end of her life and mine. If Jacob hadn't been there for her, she probably would be o longer on this earth. She deserved better than me-that's why she chose him…

I shook off the thought, trying not to break down into tearless sobs in such a crowded, public place. Instead I focused on one particularly loud voice in my head-

"_Oh wow, look at HIM. He looks so much like that one guy from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! I wonder why he's alone-he's probably going to see his girlfriend, no doubt. Someone that fine is almost NEVER single. Wait till I tell Heather that I saw-"_

I stopped listening to that obnoxious voice, and returned back to my music. Hmm, I wonder how Avenged Sevenfold came up:

"_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love-purpose hard to find_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you _

_i__s to hold her when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_and all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think _

_of the times I've had with you_

_Pictures and some memories _

_will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

_Some search, _

_never finding a way_

_Before long, _

_they waste away_

_I found you, _

_something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_when hope begins to fade..._

_A lonely road, _

_crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love_

_ purpose hard to find_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again…"_

I arrived in Japan at about 1 in the morning and no later, thank God-is that stewardess had asked once more if I needed a pillow, I honestly would have drained her-which I really didn't think she'd mind, considering most of her thoughts included me biting her…

I arrived at my family's home in Tokyo at but 1:30am and quickly cleaned the house since we had not used it in a couple of years. We still had our basic back wall of windows and white and blue color palette.

I have been staying here for about three months only leaving to feed off the wild animals in the country-side-about a 10 minute's run from here. I've spent my time just thinking about her- her personality, her body, her _scent_. All this eventually caused continual tearless sobs for me which resulted in my not moving for eating for a week and a hunger that caused me to almost kill an entire pack of Japanese Mountain Lions.

Today though, on a particualry cloudy day, I decided to check out some of the towns around Tokyo. As I wandered the streets of one of these quite towns, I realized almost no one ws in the streets save for a couple of cats and a pink-haired girl who looked to be about 7 years old. The stopped and stared at me but I continued on. It was around 2:30 when suddenly there were more people out in the streets. Wait-no, not people-children. They must have been in school but that didn't explain why the pink-haired girl wasn't in school. Maybe she was lost and couldn't find her mom or dad. No doubt skipping school to shop or something with them.

_I wouldn't mind living here._

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! It means the world to me! I've only recieved 5 reviews all from the same reader and 3 of which were reviews (all 2 of them!) that posted more than once. I REALLY need reviews to keep me going-without them, I don't know if I should keep updating because no one really cares about my story or because my writing is terrible. Please review-the review button is lonely...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm baaaaaaack. I am so so so so so so sorry to the end of the universe and nega-verse and back that I haven't been updating! I have had absolutely no time to even think of writing a new chapter. I am really sorry. I promise to at least try to update when I can. **

**Carlisle POV**

Edward left about three months ago.

Bella decided that Jacob was the one she wanted and it tore Edward apart.

I could tell that he wanted to leave the country but not go too far in case something happened to Bella.

_Japan._

The closest he could be while still far enough away for his sanity.

I planned it all out with Esme and the rest of our family that we were to follow him so that he didn't do anything irrational like going to the Volturi again.

I knew Edward would use our house in Tokyo so I bought a house big enough for my family and myself a few miles away in the Japanese countryside-far enough so that Edward wouldn't suspect that we were here.

After three months, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all enrolled in a high school in a small, quiet town.

I also thought it would be best if I became a teacher in the same school in order to keep an eye on my family.

Alice had said that as soon as we crossed into the city limits, that she felt an especially abnormal amount of energy within the town and that it allowed for her to recover from her visions more quickly due to the excess energy.

I became the school's new Biology teacher as the school did not have a proper health class within the curriculum so Biology was the next best thing.

My first day of teaching essentially blew by quickly as a majority of my students were adequate in their work efforts save for the ever present rebellious teenagers of the 21st century who refuse to work at all.

The very last period of the day one of my students seemed very…different.

Her name: Usagi Tsukino.

Her hair was the color of radiant sunlight and they were pulled up into two buns on both sides of her head.

She was not like the other kids-she looked as though she had suffered a great tragedy but still tried to conceal her sadness with a mask of fake happiness.

I wondered what could cause so much sadness for one so young.

**A/N: Please review guys! I think I might keep this switching POVs thing-I like it. Let me know which character's POV you would like to see me write for next chapter. Thanks guys! Love ya!**


End file.
